The Story Of A Jashinist Named Rita
by Jashinist18Hidan
Summary: She has been beaten, betrayed, and heartbroken just to join Jashinism. Will Naruto and Sasuke be able to help her understand friendship? Or will someone take her away and tell her it was all just a lie to gain her trust? Read this and find out! :D
1. Chapter 1: Hatred and Friends

_**Hello, This is my first story on fanfiction...So please tell me if I did something wrong...Or if nothing is wrong then leave something good about it or that you read it! I will try and post the next chapter soon, but with final exams so close its gonna be difficult...Why in the hell do I sound so nervous? Naruto: Maybe because you are? Deidara: Yeah, un, You told us you weren't going to write a Author's note. Me:Shut the hell up blondies! Your making me feel worse! /**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hatred and Friends**

* * *

"Mom, why is that girl so lonely? Where are her parents?"

"I want you to never go near her, you got that?"

As the girl and her mom walked away, I think back to my own parents. Once the image of them crossed my mind, tears cascaded down my cheeks. I got up and started to walk back to my home when I bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"Hey, wait, that's the girl who broke my arm last week!"

"Let's get her!"

I started to run. I was faster than the rest of the village, but I was a total klutz. So, once we got into the woods, I tripped. My whole leg snapped when one of the boys stepped on it to keep me pinned.

"This is for breaking my arm!" One boy, Hiro, Kicked me in the face.

"This is for running into me earlier," Kushiro punched my stomach.

"And this is for even being born!" Tokino Kicked my ribs and we all heard a loud crack.

Each of them took turns kicking and punching me. Finally, they stopped to take a rest until one of the boy's parents came up this way.

"Hey boys! Where are you?"

"Crap! Its dad, looks like you got lucky this time pest!"

Once they left, I was a total mess. Half of my ribs were broken and I was bleeding too much blood. I couldn't move. I heard footsteps nearby and I screamed.

"AHHHH!"

"Naruto, did you hear that?"

"Hear what Sasuke?" I must have been imagining things, _who would want to help a fucked up bitch like me_? I screamed again.

"HELP!"

"This way!" When I heard people running towards me I opened my eyes and saw two boys running to where I was.

"Is she dead?" asked a blonde headed boy.

"Nope, she still has a pulse. I wonder who did this to her?" answered a black haired kid.

"There's no time for that, she needs help!"

I tried to speak but my voice wouldn't come.

"Come on Naruto; help me get her to the hospital!"

I felt hands pick me up and felt so much pain goes up my body that I passed out.

* * *

"How is she doing?"

"Fine, but the doctors say that she lost a lot of blood and half of her ribs are broken."

The sound of voices woke me up, but my eyes would not open and my fingers were too stiff for me to move. So, I was force to rely on my hearing.

"I wonder why no one has called her family yet."

I mentally flinched and felt my eyes start to sting. _Fuck, now I was fixing to cry because of that? Shouldn't I be crying that I'm in the damn hospital?_

"Hey, is that a tear I see? It is! She must be waking up! But, why would she be crying?"

"You are so clueless sometimes...She is crying because someone did this to her!" A door opens. "Would you guys be quiet? She is sleeping..." Then everything went dark.

* * *

I moved my fingers. I was guessing that it was night time because everything was Silent. I opened my eyes and saw two boys sleeping on the couch. _Wow_, I thought. _These must be the boys who helped me_. After awhile, I went back to sleep.

* * *

"Man, I'm starving. What about you, Naruto?"

"Yeah, but I want to stay in here. Just in case if the people who did this do come back. Do you think you can bring something for me and, if possible, some for her?"

"Sure, I'll be back. Laters!"

Again, I wake up to voices._ Why is it always the voices?_ My fingers started to twitch and I felt someone touch my hand.

"Your fingers moved...does that mean you can open your eyes too?" I grabbed that person's hand and held onto it.

"Does that mean you heard me?"

I opened my eyes and a boy with yellow-spiky hair and blues eyes was staring at me.

"WOW! You're awake! Wait, till Sasuke hears this!"

I opened my mouth, but words wouldn't come. "Oh, I'm taking a wild guess that you can't speak yet? Well, Sasuke is suppose to be here soon with food, so I guess, maybe once you eat and drink something, you will feel better. And, if we are lucky, you can tell us what happened back there."

I smiled and nodded. I heard the door open and heard someone gasp.

"Sasuke, look who woke up!" The other boy had black hair that was spiky in the back with some side bangs.

"Wow, you are awake! Who did this to you? Where are your parents?" The black haired boy demanded.

"Sasuke, let's wait till she eats, then-Hey, are you okay? Why are you crying? Do you want something to drink?" I nod and Blondie gave me some water.

"Thank you so very much for the drink and helping me." Now that I start talking, I answer some of their questions.

"First question: Who did this to you?"

"The boys who bullied me go to the academy. It's technically Hiro and his group of bastards…"

Sasuke and Naruto look each other. "I take it that you're the one who broke Hiro's arm?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm the one who had broken Hiro's arm, but only because he was being an ass-hat and taking my stuff."

Naruto busted out laughing and Sasuke did a little smirk. "You have such a nice way of describing Hiro."

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about Naruto trying to kill you. It seems you and him will get along just fine. He has been in your condition more than you think."

Blondie nodded and lifts his shirt and showed me a few scars. "Yeah, all of my scars are mostly from fights with other boys. So I know exactly where you're coming from."

I shake my head with a smile on my face and looked out the window to see a few kids playing at the playground and one group stood out about the rest.

"You have no idea what I have been through, but it's nice to know that there is someone out there who sort of understands…" I saw the group walk towards a man with white hair slicked back and a huge scythe.

"Oh really? Sasuke and I have lost both of our parents. Hell, I didn't even know my parents!" Blondie ran out of the room and I continued to look at the boys who were laughing at the man with the big scythe.

"I'm so sorry. He is very short-tempered."

I looked back at spiky. "It's okay. I'm use to people yelling at me. My parents abused me when I little and I sorta had enough of it you know." Spiky nodded in understanding.

"Where are your parents now?" I looked out the window again and saw the man had scared them off and was looking at my window.

"I killed them before they could do the same to me." I started to cry and Spiky went to comfort me.

"Shh, it's okay. Naruto didn't know, I bet he would be sorry when he hears this." I wiped my eyes with my hands and nodded.

"I'm going to go find Naruto...um...what is your name?" He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Rita, Rita Tsuki"

He smiled then held out his hand and I shook it. "Sasuke Uchiha and the boy who ran out is Naruto Uzumaki. It is very nice to meet you Rita Tsuki. Hopefully, tomorrow we can meet again."

I smiled and he smiled back. _At least they won't know I sacrificed my parents to Lord Jashin...I doubt they'll even know who I'm talking about ..._I looked back to see the man with the scythe disappeared and I felt truly happy with my new friends.


	2. Chapter 2: Stranger

**Chapter 2: Stranger**

* * *

A FEW MONTHS LATER:

"Well, Do you even fucking know when I'm getting out of this shithole, Blondie?"

Naruto looked up and growled at me, "How many times do I have to tell you Rita, I'm Naruto, not Blondie!"

I smirked and he sighed. It's been months since the incident and the boys got what they deserved. Sasuke, Naruto, and I have become best friends.

"Anyway,_ NARUTO, When_ do I get out of this hospital, seriously when?"

I fully healed a couple of days after the incident but, I couldn't tell Sasuke and Naruto that I was a jashinist. _They would instantly think it was stupid and I would be forced to lose my friends! _So, I have been acting for the past few weeks.

"Well, Sasuke said you should be able to leave sometime tomorrow. Then, we are going to go get your things from your house and we are going to decide where you will live after that."

I think back to my house."Damn, It's been forever since I last been there, Right Blondie!"

We both mock-punched each other shoulders and I ran off yelling, "Your It!"

I ran all the way to the playground and looked behind me to see the man with the giant scythe talking to the boys who bullied me and put me in this damn hospital. What _the hell are they talking about?_ I slowly started to walk around them and saw the man smile at me. I smiled back, but then the boys started to come after me. _Okay, seriously_ _WHAT THE HELL?_ I ran back to Naruto and Sasuke, and one of the boys threw a rock at me.

"Naruto, Sasuke! Help!"

They saw and ran towards me. One of the boys reached into his pocket and pulled out a kunai knife. They put it at my throat and I could feel my anger that I have been saving from years of abusement and fights all these years start to boil over.

"One more step closer and this monster's neck bleeds!"

I kept my eyes closed from all the pain and thought, _'Why does everyone call me a monster?'_ then I heard a voice. _'Ready to find out why?'_ I felt some of my blood go down my shirt and heard Naruto call out my name.

"Naruto look!" yelled Sasuke.

I opened my eyes and saw the Naruto pull out a knife and threw it at the tree behind me. Everything went foggy and I felt someone drop me and heard footsteps running off. After a few seconds I felt someone grab my feet and drag me off.

"Rita, stop kicking me!" I stopped once I heard Naruto's voice and felt someone grasp my arms.

"C'mon before we get caught for setting off that trap." I started to drift into sleep while they carried me back to the hospital.

"Sasuke! You're so brave and all but why are you hanging out with that girl?"

_Who the fuck is this? Someone else was in my hospital room!_ I didn't dare open my eyes or move a finger.

"Leave Rita alone, Sakura!"At least Sasuke supports me. Hopefully whoever it is leaves and I can **'wake up'** and eat some fucking lunch!

"Well, fine but, once Ino hears about this she will defiantly be angry!"

The door shuts and I open my eyes. _God, Sasuke's fan girls are so damn annoying!_ (Fan girls: Hey! Me: This is a Hidan love story! Get lost!)

"Who was that Sasuke?"

"Just another girl who likes me. I wish all my fan girls would leave me alone and let me have my privacy!" I start to giggle and eat some lunch until we saw Naruto run in.

"Sasuke, Rita, Guess what?" _Uh-oh..._

"What?" sasuke and I yell.

"Rita can leave the hospital today and come to school with us tomorrow!" My eyes went wide. _If I come to school with Sasuke and Naruto, will I graduate with them?_

"Wait, where will Rita stay? She can't come to my house. Ino and Sakura will probably stalk me again. How about your place, Naruto?"

"Sure, if it is okay with you, Rita?" I think for a minute.

"I don't mind, but let me get a few things from my house. Then, I will meet you at the playground at night."

"Shouldn't I come with you? I mean, I can take you to the playground till Naruto comes." Sasuke ask/stated. I nod; _this might be able to help me forget about my past._

"Good idea Sasuke. I will go on ahead and get the place ready. Bye guys!"

Before I can say anything else, Naruto is already out the door and I look out the window, seeing him running through the court yard.

"I hope you love Ramen because that is all he has there. Literally."

I started to laugh softly. _If Naruto loves Ramen that much, then why is he always eating this fucking hospital food?_

"Sasuke? What happened to Naruto's parents? I mean, did they abandon him or did they really fucking die?" I think of my own parents, how I didn't cry when their funeral came. How I always visited them after the kids beat me, reminding me of them.

"No one truly knows, but I'm guessing they were killed by the nine tailed fox. But, since Naruto doesn't know who his family was its kind of hard to look for them. You know what I mean, Right?" I nodded and looked out the window to see the man with a scythe watching me. I was shocked and was able to hide it from my face before Sasuke could see.

"Well, you better get some sleep, okay. I better go help Naruto. See you tonight Rita, bye!"

"Bye Sasuke," When the door shut I added, "But I'm not going to sleep just yet…"

I looked out the window and glared at the mysterious man who had a smirk on his face and was walking to the front entrance.


	3. Chapter 3: The Akatsuki

**Chapter 3: The Akatsuki**

* * *

"Yes, I would like to see Rita Tsuki." Said the mysterious stranger.

"I'm sorry only family is allowed to see her at this time…"

Even though I was hiding just down the hall in the next room, I could feel that somehow, he really knew me and that I knew him…but, how the _fuck_ did I know _this_?

"Oh really? How about those two boys who just ran into her room?" He pointed behind the nurse, and she turned around and chased the two boys who helped put me in this damn hospital. _Whoever he was, he was smart…sort of…_

"Alright, now where is she at? Is she in this room? Or, maybe it's this one?" He started to slowly come to the room that I was in and I quietly ran to the closet. _What is he? Who is he? And, what the hell does he want with me!_

"Sir, what are you doing down here?" Thank Jashin for old hags…never thought I would say that, but okay!

"Looking for our target. What the fuck does it look like Kakuzu?"

…_I will never say that ever, ever again…_ After what felt like two minutes, they both came into my room and I had to find a new hiding spot without them catching me. I so badly didn't want to use my new powers that Lord Jashin gave me but, O'well! I jumped out of the closet and ran quickly past the two men.

"Kakuzu!"

"You get her Idiot!"

When I finally got to the hallway, I noticed my power started to kick in. I slowly started to dissipate in front of their eyes. The one wearing a mask and the same cloak as the silver haired was trying to get me with something black coming out of his arm.

"You're not going to be able to get me. So you might as well give up…" They both started to run down to my room and stopped my power in mid-step. "Whew, that was too fucking close..."

All of a sudden I saw silver-head coming around the corner and I had nowhere to go. _Crap, crap, crap! What am I going to do, what to do, what to do?_

"Can't go anywhere now fucking can you?" he said with a huge smirk on his face. That was when I looked down at his chest and saw his necklace.

"I-it can't be…Y-you're…not him…a-are you?" My knees started to shake and I couldn't move.

"What do you mean?" He looked down and saw me pointing at his necklace.

"Ah, I almost forgot…You're a Jashinist aren't you?"

_I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Another Jashinist just like me! I thought…_

"How? I thought…I thought I was the only one…"

He chuckled and walked up to me and I backed up. I looked behind him and saw that his friend had appeared.

"Hidan, Hurry up and knock her out so we can go already. Pain doesn't want us to be late…_again_."

"Then you do it! If you want me to fucking do it then let me taking my sweet fucking time!"

"If you don't hurry up we are sleeping in the forest again."

The guy with silver hair immediately appeared behind me and hit my head then everything went black.

* * *

"How hard did you hit her, un? It's been almost 7 hours ago since you arrived here and she was knocked out before then!"

Again I wake up to voices…_What is up with the voices? Am I insane of just really, really crazy? What's the difference? Why am I asking myself so many questions when I just woke up?_

"Hey! I didn't mean to hit her that hard! It's Kakuzu's fault because he fucking rushed me!"

"Don't you dare bring me into this Hidan!"

_Wow, they sure don't get along here_…I moved my finger on accident and heard a loud gasp next to me. _Well, I'm screwed now…_

"Deidara-Sempai! Her finger moved! It moved! Tobi saw it!"

"Are you sure Tobi?"

"Yes! Tobi is a good boy!"

I blinked mentally. _They have a kid in this organization?_ I slowly opened my eyes and saw a bunch of people looking at me. I counted around and saw a few familiar faces. One of them looked like Sasuke but older. I saw my two captors and I saw a blonde that I swear I saw a couple days ago….

"About fucking time! Geez, you almost had everyone try and fucking kick my ass!"

I looked at the silver-head and saw him looking at me and saw a small blush on his face. _Wait, why is he blushing?_ I looked down and squealed. _I was fucking naked?_

"Here, wear my cloak," said the blonde. "The name is Deidara by the way."

I nodded as thanks and he winked at me. I put on his cloak quickly and could feel my face really, really red.

"Anyway, Kakuzu and Hidan-your captors- need to take you to leader now so we can find out if you're going to join. If you do then he will also pick your teammates. After that, one of us will show you around," said a man that looked…well…Like a shark.

I nodded and saw Kakuzu and Hidan standing near a door. I sighed deeply. _I got a weird feeling that this day is going to be really different…_

"Alright bitch, let's fucking go!"

I glared at Hidan and looked at Kakuzu. "Is he always like that?"

"Sadly yes…"

I groaned in disappointment. _This day is so going to fucking suck! Lord Jashin help me!_

* * *

** Yes! I have finally finished chapter 3! Yay! Thank you my first 3 Reviewers! You are the BEST! ^W^ I know this one is short, but the stupid exams are horrible! I will try my hardest to upload chapter 4 soon! Deidara: see what happens when people review? She is hyper and happy as ever. Hidan: Aw, Shut the fuck up you fucking she-male! Deidara: I'm not a damn she-male! Me: Guys...SHUT THE FUCK UP! Your scaring the people! Anyway, Pleasse keep reviewing and I will work as best as I can to get Chapter 4! Thanks again!**


End file.
